Royal Flames
by Demongirl123
Summary: (1st in Digital Winx series) Ordinary girls from Planet Earth live perfectly normal lives in the city of Gardenia until they find out they are fairies. They start their first year at Alfea the College for Fairies with their new monster companions and must protect their school from witches who are after a magical flame meant to power a weapon of the Royal Knights.
1. A Fairy in Gardenia

A/N: Alright, guys, welcome to a new fanfic: A retelling of Winx Club with Digimon and Roxy starring in the beginning instead of being in Season 4 and then only being used when the plot needs her. I am also following the Nick dub for the most part but the seasons will be full episodes, not those hour specials. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Fairy in Gardenia**

* * *

 _For Centuries there have been stories of magical beings like fairies, witches, and monsters told to humans of Earth as Fairy Tales. Little did the people of Earth know, these stories turned out to be a reality. And so, a group of young fairies and their monster companions must protect their home from evil witches._

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the city of Gardenia as its people awoke to a brand new day. A redheaded teenager was asleep in her bedroom when her mother woke her up.

"Bloom, honey? Time to get up." A brunette leaned over her daughter, "You're going to be late, Bloom."

"Oh no!" The girl known as Bloom gasped, jumping out of bed and quickly changing out of her pajamas, "Wait a minute. There isn't any school, it's summer vacation. That's not funny, mom."

"I thought it was funny." Her mom laughed, "Why were you up last night anyway?"

"I was reading," Bloom said, sitting down on her bed.

Bloom's mother picked up a book, "Fairies: Myth or Reality? Pretty silly stuff, Bloom."

"It's not silly." Bloom defended.

"Anyway, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop." Her mother said, ignoring Bloom's protests as she left the bedroom.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." Bloom's father greeted her when she walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, I don't want to spend my summer vacation working in the shop. I wish I could spend time with my friends." Bloom whined, leaning against the table.

"Don't worry, honey. In a few weeks, we'll be going to the beach together, like we do every year."

Bloom shook her head, "I don't want to go to the same old beach with you and mom. I want something special."

"Something special, huh?" Bloom's mother turned to her husband.

"Well for that, you need wheels." Bloom's father beamed.

"Really?" Bloom gasped in excitement as she ran out of the house, but was upset to see a red bike before her.

"Do you like it?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Bloom said, slowly walking towards the bike. Her bunny followed suit, jumping into the basket.

"See, Vanessa, I told you she'd like it."

"I don't know, Mike, I think she wanted something else," Vanessa told her husband as their daughter walked off with it.

"A ten-speed?" Mike guessed.

"No, a car," Vanessa corrected.

"Isn't she a little too young for one of those?"

"She's sixteen, Mike. She's growing up."

The pair returned to the house.

* * *

Bloom slowly walked beside her bike.

"My dad will never stop treating me like a little kid." She said to her bunny who listened from the basket.

"Hey, Bloom," called a girl with long, black hair and glasses, "Are you vacationing in Gardenia again?"

"Actually, no, we'll be going away soon," Bloom told her.

"The same old beach?" The other girl scoffed, "I'll be sure to post lots of pics so that you'll see something different."

Bloom rolled her eyes, "Have a good summer, Mitzi. See you at school."

She then drove off on her bicycle.

* * *

When Bloom arrived at the park, she sat down under a tree, "OK, Kiko, don't go too far."

The grey-blue bunny hopped around the park.

"Hey, Bloom, how's your summer going so far?" A teenaged girl with long, magenta-colored hair with blond tips asked, standing beside her with a brown hound dog.

"Hi, Roxy. Hi, Artu." Bloom greeted the newcomers, "Not very good, my parents want me to spend it helping out at the shop."

Roxy leaned against the tree, "I know how you feel. I'm working full-time at the juice bar."

Kiko appeared out from behind a group of trees, screaming.

"What's the matter, Kiko?" Bloom asked as Artu began growling.

"What's up, Artu?" Roxy wondered.

The girls and their pets hid behind a tree in a nearby area. They soon found a girl with blond hair with wings wearing an orange crop top, matching shorts and knee-high boots.

"Rising Sun!" The blonde cried, releasing an energy blast from her hands at some green goblins.

"What is that?" Bloom asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Roxy said, holding Artu tightly, preventing him from running out into the battle.

A few more of those green goblins charged at the blonde.

"Stella, look out!" A tan dog yelled at her side.

"Solar Wind!" Stella slammed her scepter creating a force that pushed the fiends back. A large, green ogre carrying a bone appeared from the shadows glaring at the duo, "I am Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, so back off!"

"Pummel Whack!" The ogre charged into Stella, slapping her with the large bone.

"Oh no!" Bloom gasped.

"Stella!" The fairy's puppy friend growled, "Puppy Howl!" She let out a loud, screeching yowl that stunned the ogre, sending him backward.

"Goblimon, take her Digimon!" The ogre ordered. The goblins slowly made their way to Stella and her partner. The puppy used her front paws to push back the enemies as best she could.

"Yuki, it's useless," Stella said, but the goblins held her down.

"Ha! Not so sunny now, are you?" The ogre sneered holding Yuki by her tail.

"Let them go!" Bloom exclaimed, showing herself.

"Or you'll have to deal with us," added Roxy as Artu barked.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Bloom suddenly asked.

"Get them!" The goblins charged towards them.

"Get back!" Bloom cried, creating a fiery shield that protected her and Roxy.

"What was that?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know. How'd I do that?" Bloom wondered.

One of the goblins held Kiko over its mouth by his paws.

"Kiko!" Bloom cried.

"Artu, sic him, boy!" Roxy angrily commanded as a green aura surrounded her and her hound. Artu growled fiercely before slamming into the goblin, causing it to disintegrate into data bits.

"Whoa!" Bloom and Roxy watched in awe as the ogre absorbed the data.

Kiko landed safely on Artu's head.

"Bad move, girlie." The ogre grabbed Bloom by the arms, holding her high.

"Let go!" Bloom screamed, summoning a fiery dragon from her body, making the monster drop her as it flew into the sky and disappeared.

Stella and Yuki stood up, amazed by the sight they saw.

"Are you OK, Bloom?" Roxy asked, helping her friend stand.

"I think so," Bloom replied, rubbing her head.

The ogre stood up and growled.

"Happy Paw!" Yuki illuminated a bright light from the golden collar around her neck, weakening the attacking ogre once again.

"Look out!" Roxy warned as the remaining goblins snuck up on Stella. The fairy spun her scepter around making a bright light, destroying them and sending more sparkles at the ogre.

"See you again, fairy." The green monster promised before vanishing in a purple light.

"Finally!" Stella sighed, but then she fainted as her appearance changed slightly. Her outfit changed to a similarly colored dress minus the wings and scepter but now with a crown.

"She fainted." Bloom knelt beside her.

"Please help her," Yuki begged as her lop ears dropped.

"We better get her back to your place, Bloom," Roxy advised.

"Let's go!" Bloom agreed.

* * *

In a dark, desolate place covered in purple fog, the ogre from the park stumbled upon three angry witches.

"Knut, you useless ogre monster!" One of the witches yelled.

"You failed!" The second one added making Knut flinch.

"I'm sorry, your scarinesses. I really tried, but there were these powerful fairies..."

"Really? Powerful? Tell us more." The third witch admonished as the Ogremon prepared to recount the events at the park.

* * *

Back at Bloom's house, Stella was asleep on the couch in the living room as Bloom explained to her parents what happened.

"Bloom, I don't get it. Tell me one more time." Mike said.

"We were in the park, big scary monsters attacked us and she fought them with some kind of magic and so did Roxy and I." Bloom looked over at her friend sitting in the recliner, petting Artu.

"Bloom, that's nuts! I think we should call the police and take this girl to the hospital." Mike stated in a panic.

"No, please don't do that," Stella told him as she weakly sat up. A green cat with no arms or legs peeked out from under the blanket.

"How do you feel?" Vanessa asked from beside the sofa.

"I'm alright." Stella smiled at Bloom and Roxy, "Thanks."

"It was our pleasure. I'm Bloom and these are my parents and my best friend, Roxy." Bloom introduced everyone as Roxy smiled and waved at her.

"And what's your name?" Vanessa asked, sweetly.

"My name is Stella and this little kitty is Yuki." The green cat wagged her tail, "But I'm afraid I'm not from around here. Heard of the Magic Dimension? It's in another galaxy. I'm the princess of Solaria and Fairy of the Shining Sun. So, I was forced down here where these monsters attacked me..."

Mike sighed, "This girl is delirious. I'm calling the police."

Before he could dial the numbers, Stella changed the phone into a cabbage and a carrot to Mike's surprise.

"You got to believe her, sir." Yuki jumped on top of Stella's head.

"That cat just talked." Mike stared at the little monster wide-eyed.

"She's a little cat creature I met in Solaria before coming here and getting help from these two fairies." Stella motioned towards Bloom and Roxy.

"Fairies? Us?" Bloom and Roxy glanced at one another in confusion and curiosity.

"That's impossible!" Mike shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

At an abandoned factory, Knut and a steel-blue colored ogre with similar looks holding a large icicle appeared.

"Hyougamon, sniff out that Digimon," Knut ordered. The glacier beast took a whiff of the surrounding area.

"This way!" Hyougamon said in a chilling voice.

The two monsters made their way to Bloom's house.

* * *

Stella and Roxy followed Bloom to her bedroom.

"Your room is so beautiful." Stella held Yuki in her arms as they admired the drawings on the wall.

"Thanks," Bloom said, sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Stella, I have been meaning to ask, how did Yuki change into a cat? I thought she was a puppy." Roxy asked.

"I'm not your typical animal. I'm a Digimon." Yuki answered.

"What's that?" Bloom questioned.

"I'm really not sure." Yuki scratched her head with her tail, "It's what that ogre called me."

"She hatched from a white egg I found at home," Stella revealed.

"An egg?" Roxy pondered, "I found an egg in my room this morning. I just assumed it was one of those battery operated toys that hatch from eggs."

"Did it look like that?" Stella pointed to a black egg on a lower shelf.

"Where did that come from?" Bloom asked, picking it up.

"It did, only it was red," Roxy said.

"That's the same type of egg Yuki was in." Stella clarified.

"So we're fairies _and_ we have magical monster eggs?" Bloom inferred.

"This is really a lot to take in," Roxy added.

"Don't worry, there is a way I can help you." Stella smiled, "Why don't you come with me to the Alfea College for Fairies?"

Bloom and Roxy looked at each other thinking about their decision.

* * *

Knut and the Hyougamon exited an alleyway outside of Bloom's house.

"They're in that house." Hyougamon pointed his spear at Bloom's house.

"Let's take care them," Knut grumbled.

* * *

"It isn't ridiculous, Mike. Stella is not a normal kid. You've seen it and she has a talking cat." Vanessa said.

In the kitchen, Kiko and Artu noticed the shadow of a familiar figure. Artu then barked as Kiko tried to get Mike's attention.

"What is going on back there?" Mike asked.

Knut and Hyougamon broke through the back door causing a tremor to fill the house. The three fairies hurried downstairs to see what was all the commotion.

"Looking for me?" Stella asked.

"Soul Charge," Yuki lept from the stairs and transformed, "Salamon!"

"Get them!" Knut ordered as Hyougamon tossed an ice ball in their direction. Stella melted it with an energy ball.

"Roxy and I will take care of that icy beast...somehow." Bloom offered.

"Come on, Frosty." Roxy persuaded as the blue ogre followed them outside.

"So, now what?" Bloom asked fearfully as Hyougamon lifted its spear over the two. Before it could attack, Stella was thrown out the window followed by Knut crashing through the front door holding Yuki by the neck.

"Stella!" Bloom ran to her aid.

"Don't worry, I got everything under control. You'll see." Stella shook off her daze.

"Iceball Toss!" Sparkles began to materialize into a snowball but before it could throw it, a whip lassoed around its neck.

The three girls turned to see a small group of five boys with the one that has spiky, magenta colored hair holding the whip.

The boy with light brown hair and glasses turned to a robotic blue and red beetle, "You ready, Balistamon?"

"Aye-Aye, Timmy," the beetle nodded.

"Relax, I've got him." The boy with the lasso said, but then Hyougamon pulled the whip off, knocking the boy down.

"Riven, do you need our help?" A golden star asked surrounded by six silver baby stars. Hyougamon roared at them.

The blonde turned to his red dragon, "Get'em, Shoutmon!"

"Oh yeah!" Shoutmon put his microphone to his lips, "Soul Crusher!" The sound waves he emitted shielded the boys and their Digimon, sending Hyougamon backward.

"Starmon, Pickmon, Xros now!" Riven ordered. The seven stars merged into a fiery sword which Riven used to swing at the two ogres.

Knut dropped Yuki, who ran to the fairies.

Both ogres then used a dark and ice energy blast aimed toward the girls, but a lion with a drill on his forehead and a purple elastic dragon struck back with their drill and hammer tails and then destroyed the Hyougamon. Knut, realizing he's cornered, disappeared in a dark light.

"Finally, he was beginning to get on my nerves." Stella scoffed, "Bloom, Roxy, let me introduce you to the Specialists: Riven with the Starmon and Pickmon, Brandon and Gumdramon," she pointed to the brunette with the purple dragon, "Timmy and Balistamon, Orion and Dorulumon," the young man with blue hair stroked his lion monster's fur, "And Prince Sky and Shoutmon."

"Well, guess that's it," Riven said.

Timmy used a digital device that opened up a portal.

"Bye, ladies," Orion said, mounting on Dorulumon and then the group returned to the Magic Dimension.

* * *

The next morning, Mike was cleaning up the living room.

"Let me help you. I could fix anything with a little magic." Stella offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll do it the traditional way," Mike reassured her.

"Bloom is ready," Vanessa announced with Bloom holding a red suitcase and a black fuzzball creature on her shoulder.

"I see that egg you found hatched into a little guy too." Mike said, walking up to her, "Is Roxy going with you?"

"When Stella and I dropped her off last night, Stella explained everything and her egg hatched as well." Bloom elaborated.

Vanessa then opened the front door revealing Roxy on the other end holding a green bag with a little red monster with three bumps on top of it.

"We're coming with you," Mike said.

"Really?" Bloom asked in shock.

"You're not going to a magical dimension until we check it out," Mike added.

"Is your dad OK with it?" Bloom asked Roxy.

"Surprisingly? Yes," Roxy smiled.

"Well, then let's go!" Yuki informed, standing in the middle of the floor, "To Alfea!"

The ring round her neck glowed transporting them to a brand new world and standing before them was a magnificent lilac colored castle structure making up the Alfea College for Fairies.

 **To be continued...**

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi, Rai Fiction, and Rainbow S.r.l and Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation. Orion is owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.


	2. Welcome to Magix!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Magix!**

* * *

Outside of the huge college campus, Bloom and the others looked on in amazement.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like it." Mike said.

"Bloom, that must be Alfea College." Vanessa pointed to the building before them.

"It's so beautiful!" Roxy squealed.

"Puni," the little red Digimon uttered from her shoulder.

"Well, let's go. I want to get a close look at..." Mike hit what appeared to be an invisible barrier, "Hey, why can't I get through?"

"Nothing's stopping me," Roxy said, stepping through with no issue.

"Me neither," Bloom followed her with Kiko and Artu, "Stella, did you do that?"

"Bo, bo," cooed the black fuzzball Digimon she held.

"No, Bloom, it's a magical protective barrier. It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea, except for Kiko and Artu of course." Stella said.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry." Bloom lowered her head sadly.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." Vanessa smiled half-heartedly.

Bloom hugged her parents.

"Don't worry, Artu and I will look after her." Roxy promised as Kiko placed his paws on his hips, "And Kiko will too."

"Thanks, Roxy." Mike nodded in approval.

"I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can," Bloom said.

"OK, you guys ready?" Stella asked.

"Don't move." Yuki's neck ring glowed, "Holy Ring!" She used the magic from her ring to send Mike and Vanessa home.

* * *

"Here we are, Alfea College!" Stella exclaimed as the trio stepped onto the campus.

"This place is unbelievable!" Bloom sighed blissfully.

Roxy looked over at a girl nervously introducing herself to a teacher with chestnut brown hair wearing teal-colored glasses.

"Stella, we didn't even register. How are we going to stay here?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I made sure to get in touch with the front desk earlier this morning to get you two registered last minute," Stella assured her.

"Well, if it isn't Stella, Princess of Solaria." The teacher said in a grumpy demeanor, "Are these the last minute students?"

"Yes, Ms. Griselda, these are fairies from Earth: Roxy and Bloom." Stella introduced the new students to her.

"Fairies of Earth, huh?" Griselda checked their names off the list she held, "Welcome to Alfea."

"Sweet!" Stella cheered, "Let's go, girls!"

* * *

The first year fairy students and all of their baby Digimon entered the building but were all halted by an older woman with gray hair and black glasses.

"Welcome all fairies and digital monsters alike to Alfea! I am Headmistress Faragonda and this will be your new home for the next few years as you study to master your powers and become fairies. Each of you has been given a magical companion from a faraway world to help your powers grow. After you get situated in your apartments, be sure to look up our resident fairy from the planet Zenith who will give you all Digivices for your little partners to evolve further than before." Faragonda explained, "Finally, stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower." The girls all nodded indicating that they understood, "Good luck, everybody. I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh, and do be punctual. Classes start at nine o'clock sharp."

The fairies all dispersed as they head for their rooms.

* * *

"Hey, Stella, what's Cloud Tower?" Bloom asked as they walked the halls.

"Magix has three schools. Alfea is one, Red Fountain is the college for Specialists, remember those boys? Their headmaster is Saladin. The third school is the Cloud Tower for witches run by scary old Ms. Griffin." Stella detailed.

"Hey, it looks like we all share the same apartment," Roxy said, noticing their names on the door.

"I think this is my room." Stella entered the room in the center.

"I guess we're sharing a room," Bloom told Roxy as they entered their room which was nicely furnished with two queen-sized beds, a large desk with a chair and a small sofa sitting across a television set.

"It looks really nice," Roxy commented. Artu jumped into the bed with green sheets, "Artu likes it too."

There was a knock at their open door.

"Hi," a girl with long, caramel brown hair entered the room with a plant-like Digimon on her head.

"Hi, I'm Bloom and this is Roxy." The Earth fairy introduced herself and Roxy.

"I'm Flora and this is Yuri, my Tanemon."

"Hey, Flora," a girl with long, dark brown hair with black bangs stood by the doorway, "I'm Cassiopeia, but you all can call me Cassie and this is Reye the Viximon."

"Hello," a little yellow fox waved.

"Oh, and this is Astral." Cassie pointed to a faded white colored fox creature.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Roxy gently petted Astral who purred softly, "I'm Roxy and this is Bloom." She pointed to her roommate and then her dog and Kiko, "And that's Artu and Kiko."

Artu and Kiko sniffed Astral who blushed shyly. The four girls exited the room.

"Hi, I'm Tecna." A girl with short pink hair said, "Are any of you my roommate?"

"Nope, that'll be me." A girl with purplish black hair in two small buns said, "I'm Musa."

"I'm Mimi, the Budmon," chided a small plant with thorns.

"And I'm Zenon the Motimon," Tecna's pink mushy Digimon introduced herself.

* * *

After all of the girls were familiar with one another, Stella and Yuki as the green cat rejoined the group.

"Hey, is anybody hungry?" Stella asked, "We could go to Magix City for dinner."

"Cool, we could get to know each other." Flora suggested.

"Anyone for Pizza?" Bloom asked.

"Pizza? What's that?" Musa wondered.

"Oh, nothing, just a food that's super delicious," Roxy replied in excitement.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Cassie voted.

* * *

The girls took the bus to Magix City and spent the remainder of the day chatting and getting to know each other. Outside of a pizza parlor, the fairies each enjoyed a slice. Tecna pulled out six different colored devices and handed them to each of the girls.

"These are special computers I created that will store and increase the powers of our Digimon. It also doubles as a Digital Monster encyclopedia and a cellphone." She explained as she used her blue one to scan Zenon.

Stella, Flora, Musa, and Cassie did the same with their Digimon, each showing a silhouette of a higher form beside their current monster, except Stella's which showed a Salamon next to the Nyaromon.

"Bloom, Roxy, what are you going to name your little guys?" Cassie asked.

Bloom and Roxy used their Digivices to scan their baby Digimon revealing the species name Botamon and Punimon respectfully.

"He has little horns that look like they will merge into a horn upon evolution, so I'll call him Spike," Roxy said, picking up the red, gelatinous monster.

"Well, he might not stay this way, but how about the name Cole?" Bloom suggested, poking Botamon's fuzzy cheek.

"They both sound good to me." Cassie deduced.

"Tecna, you said these things can be used to call people, right?" Bloom asked as Tecna nodded, "Great, I'm gonna go call my mom so she and my dad don't worry."

"Me too," Roxy took out her pink device and pressed a button on the touch screen to bring up the dial screen.

Bloom took hers and stepped a few feet away from the girls to talk in private. She dialed her home number and Vanessa answered.

"Hello, Bloom!" She replied happily on the other end.

"Hi, mom! Everything is great. Alfea is wonderful and I'm sharing an apartment with Roxy and a few other girls." Bloom explained her day, "No, classes start tomorrow, but I'll keep you posted, alright?" As Vanessa spoke on the other end, Bloom noticed Knut pass her, going behind a nearby alley, "I understand, but mom, I've gotta go now. Big hug and kiss daddy for me, please. Alright, bye!"

She ended the call and slowly followed Knut, holding Cole in her arms.

"It's that ogre that attacked us in Gardenia." Bloom whispered, noticing him sneak up near her friends, "What if he hurts my friends?" She looked down at Cole and then back up, "Where'd he go?"

Knut moved further down the alleyway and came across the three witches he conversed with before.

"Did you find her?" The witch with white hair in a ponytail asked.

"The girl with the Salamon is over there." Knut pointed in the direction of the fairies.

"Those must be witches," Bloom said softly, hiding behind some trash bins.

The witch with long, brown hair felt Bloom's presence.

"Sisters, we're being watched." She created a dark illusion of herself, "Now all I have to do is disappear and she'll stay here." The dark magic witch disappeared while the clone stayed.

Knut blocked Bloom's view of the witches, "I can't see what's going on."

The brunette witch appeared behind her and struck her with a dark energy wave, tossing her in front of the other witches and Knut.

"So, did you get our little joke?" The white-haired witch chuckled as the illusion of her sister vanished.

The three witches surrounded her.

"I'm a fairy, so get back!" Bloom aimed her palm at them, sending a weak magical projectile in their direction not fazing them.

Cole stood before his partner and let out some bubbles that popped on their faces.

"How pathetic, you call that magic? Icy says _this_ is magic!" The white-headed witch raised her hand, making it snow around Bloom. Ice began to engulf her.

"And Darcy says _this_ is magic!" The brunette sent another wave of dark energy toward Bloom, breaking the ice and sending her across the alley.

"And Stormy says _this_ is magic!" The witch with purple hair in a storm cloud style created a twister that sent Bloom up to the top of a building. The fairy gripped the edge of the roof.

Cole bounced up and down in a tantrum before shining brightly.

"What's happening?" Bloom asked, still dangling from the roof.

"Koromon!" Cole cried, transforming into a light pink head with teeth and two long antennae.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other fairies were still waiting for Bloom.

"Hey, I wonder where Bloom is?" Tecna questioned.

"We should look for her," Roxy said, biting her lip as she leaned against a fountain.

* * *

Icy created a small blizzard, sending Bloom and Cole into a pile of boxes.

"Time to chillax!" The ice witch used her magic to encase Bloom and Cole in a block of ice, "So, you're a fairy. Well, we're the Trix." She scratched her sharp nails across the ice.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Stella yelled, getting the Trix and Knut's attention.

"Whatever," Icy rolled her eyes, "Knut, get them!"

Knut roared and ran towards the fairies and their partner Digimon.

"Pummel Whack!" Knut slammed his giant bone weapon at them before they jumped out of the way.

The girls, minus Roxy, held up their Digivices.

"Magic Charmix!" They cried in unison.

"Soul Charge!" The Digimon followed.

"Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun!"

"Salamon!"

"Flora, Fairy of Flowers!" Flora's fairy outfit consisted of fuschia and orchid colors and lime green, leaf-shaped wings.

"Palmon!" Yuri changed into a humanoid plant with a flower on her head.

"Musa, Fairy of Music!" Musa's new outfit was red and pink with matching knee-high boots.

"Lalamon!" Mimi became a flower bud with a spinning leaf on her head.

"Tecna, Fairy of Technology!" Tecna wore a lavender one-piece covered in sparkles with a matching helmet.

"Tentomon!" Zenon was now a mechanical ladybug.

"Cassiopeia, Fairy of Myths!" Cassie now wore dark purple with black knee-high boots and red elbow gloves and light purple wings. Around her was a sash with the twelve symbols of the zodiac.

"Renamon!" Reye's evolved form gained longer arms, legs, and a bigger tail giving her more of a humanoid and feminine look.

"Wow! Look at that, Spike." Roxy looked at her friends' new style as the Punimon squeaked in her arms.

"We need that Salamon," Stormy growled.

"Midas Touch!" Cassie's hands glowed, changing Knut's bone into solid gold. The weight causing him to drop his weapon.

"Static Sphere!" Tecna wrapped Knut in a digital sphere.

"Sonic Blast!" Musa summoned energy speakers whose sound waves weakened Knut.

"Golden Pollen!" Flora blew particles into the ground creating a vine that tied around his ankle and then his whole body before the flower fairy sent him flying.

"You asked for it!" Icy flung her cape open, sending many icicles in the fairies' direction.

"Get behind me." Tecna said, "Fire Wall!" She created a green shield that protected them from Icy's attack.

"I'll handle them." Stormy struck the shield with dark lightning, breaking it.

"Poison Ivy!" Yuri elongated her claws into vines, wrapping them around Stormy.

"Super Shocker!" Zenon's wings sparked some lightning of her own at the weather witch, knocking her down.

"Nut Shot!" Mimi spat a barrage of seeds from her mouth, stunning the witches.

"Diamond Storm!" Reye released sharp, white leaves from her fur, freeing Bloom and Cole from their ice prison into Roxy's grasp.

Darcy sent a dark wave at Mimi, sending her to Musa's side.

"Quick, before they counterattack!" Stella called out.

"Holy Ring Power!" Yuki howled, emanating a powerful light that teleported the fairies far away.

"We'll get you fairies!" Icy hissed, "And your little Salamon too."

* * *

The six fairies returned to Alfea as Stella used her solar heat to warm Bloom and Cole.

"You should be OK now," Stella said as she and all of the transformed fairies and Digimon returned to normal.

"Thanks, Stella." Bloom smiled, "You OK, Cole?"

"Still feel like a popsicle, but I'll manage." The Koromon remarked.

"I wonder what you'll look like when you evolve, Spike." Roxy cuddled her jelly Digimon against her cheek.

"We better get to our rooms. We just made curfew." Cassie said.

Before they entered the school, Bloom noticed a group of butterflies flying overhead with uniquely shaped wings.

* * *

In Bloom's room, the girls were discussing a potential group name.

"What about the Winx?" Bloom suggested.

"What does that mean?" Tecna asked.

"Well, the witches are called the Trix so I thought we should have a name." Bloom shrugged, "Plus we have wings when we transform so I thought we'd name ourselves after that but with a twist."

Roxy looked out the window seeing more butterflies fly to their home for the night.

"See their wings are shaped like Xs so I figured we use that for our name." Bloom pointed out.

"Sounds awesome!" Musa admonished.

"Then it's settled," concluded Bloom.

"Yeah!" The group of fourteen cheered in elation.

 **To be continued...**

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi, Rai Fiction, and Rainbow S.r.l and Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation. Cassiopeia and Astral the kitsune are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.


	3. The Secret of Salamon

**Chapter 3: The Secret of Salamon**

* * *

The first official day of a new school year at Alfea began. The first class the fairies attended was Metamorphosis.

"Good morning, everyone!" The leprechaun teacher greeted his students, "As usual, it befalls me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of Metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it..." The professor began to warp his appearance into Griselda, "The art of changing your look."

The students applauded in intrigue.

Wizgiz reverted back to normal, "There is a reason your young monsters are with you today. They feed off your magic. So without your device, try to evolve them into In-Training or Rookie."

Bloom looked at Cole on her desk and then glanced at her classmates who either evolved their Digimon or accidentally changed their colors. She sighed at Stella, who hugged her Salamon tightly.

Roxy focused on Spike and within seconds, a source of energy flowed through them.

"Tsunomon!" Spike cried as he changed into an orange furball with a black horn.

"I did it, Spike!" Roxy cheered as Spike jumped into her arms.

"You sure did, Roxy, well done." Wizgiz congratulated her.

Bloom tried to replicate what her friends did, but Cole remained a Koromon as he sat on her desk, yawning.

"Don't worry, Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again." Bloom gave Wizgiz a weak smile as class continued.

* * *

At her room, Bloom wanted to try to make Cole evolve again.

"I don't understand, when the Trix attacked me, he evolved so easily. Why can't I get him to Rookie-level?" She whined from her bed as Cole lay in her lap.

"Evolving from a baby stage to In-Training doesn't take as much energy." Stella said, "That's probably why it was so easy for Roxy's Digimon to evolve."

"But that doesn't mean you should give up trying," Roxy deduced.

"Let's try again, Cole." Bloom persuaded.

"Don't rush it. School's just beginning and Cole is still young. If he doesn't evolve today, it's not the end of the world." Stella told her.

"Just concentrate, Bloom." Roxy soothed, "Focus on the bond you share with your Digimon and Cole has to do the same."

Both Bloom and Cole closed their eyes and after a moment a collective 'Wow!' filled the room. Bloom opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Cole.

"What? What happened?" Cole asked, looking around at the three fairies who had their hands over their open mouths. Yuki and Spike held up a hand mirror sideways with their jaws. "Ah!" Cole screamed when he saw his skin blue and one of his antennae were yellow.

"I'm sorry, Cole." Bloom picked him up.

"Change it back!" He panicked. Stella used her magic to convert Cole to his original pink color. "Phew! Thanks, Stella." He beamed in relief.

"This day sucks," Bloom said, lowering her head as Cole nodded in agreement.

"First days are always tough," Stella added.

"Stella, can I ask you something? Why did you come to Alfea?" Bloom wondered.

"Because I want to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and admired by all." Bloom and Roxy looked at each other, "Of course I also want to do good things like making people happy and maybe help my parents get back together."

"I'm starting to think I don't belong." Bloom sighed.

Roxy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just give it time."

The Digimon and Stella nodded in unison.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Bloom and Roxy snuck into the dining hall late.

"What took you guys so long?" Stella asked as Yuki licked milk from her bowl.

"Sorry, I overslept." Bloom apologized as Cole and Spike yawned.

"You better make sure Ms. Griselda didn't see. I don't think she'll take it lightly." Tecna warned.

"Young ladies and Digimon, your attention please!" Ms. Faragonda called, "As is the tradition among the Schools of Magix, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight. Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony."

As Ms. Faragonda spoke, the students chattered among themselves in excitement.

"Silence!" Ms. Griselda intervened, "Our headmistress is speaking!"

The students were silenced.

"Thank you, Griselda. One more thing, I will be needing all of your help to turn this ordinary looking hall into a festive ballroom, so classes today will be canceled. Now, get to work. I know you'll do Alfea proud."

The fairies cheered in elation.

* * *

At Cloud Tower School for Witches, the students all gathered in the main hall as the headmistress, a woman with violet hair wearing a sinister maroon uniform stood before them on a high balcony.

"My young witches, I have summoned you here because the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, we have _not_ been invited." Ms. Griffin shared as the students booed, "While this may seem like bad news, it is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta. Submit your proposals and I'll select the most devious. May the worst witch win!"

Darcy looked at her sisters, "What do you think? Should we conjure up a Digimon Monster so disgusting those little pixies won't ever dream of throwing another party?"

"Why not?" Icy smirked, "It'll be fun."

* * *

Bloom and her friends walked through the halls of the school as they discussed the party.

"I can't believe classes are already canceled and it's only day two of school," Tecna said.

"What do with have to do for the party?" Bloom asked.

"It's easy. Just have fun!" Stella beamed.

"I'll provide the decorations." Flora volunteered as she fitted the walls with roses.

"And I'll help," Yuri chimed in crawling on her owner's shoulder.

"I'll take care of the music. After all, what's a party without dancing?" Musa suggested.

"Oh, I love dancing!" Mimi squealed from her side.

"And I'll worry about what to wear because clothes are important too," Stella noted.

* * *

The Winx girls gathered in Stella's room as she pulled out a vermillion colored dress with light blue trimmings. All of the other girls, minus Bloom and Roxy had on their formal dancewear.

Flora wore a pink, floor-length dress with deep green stripes and a darker pink bodice. Her hair was up in pigtail buns complimented by a rose.

Musa wore a kimono-style outfit composed of a pair of fuchsia flared pants with red swirls at the end. Her shirt used inverts of these colors. Her headdress was a red color connected to the shirt with a pair of red headphones hanging off.

Tecna's gown consisted of a pale purple dress with light green outlines. There was also a matching crown and a headdress at the back on top. She also had light purple and blue boots.

Cassiopeia wore a scarlet, strapless mermaid dress with a black belt embedded with a gold sea-goat, the sign for Capricorn. Her hair was in two pigtails tied with red ribbons.

The girls were all enamored with Stella's dress.

"It's gorgeous!" Bloom acclaimed.

"I hope so. It wasn't cheap." Stella said, holding it close to her chest, happily.

"I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute!" Flora declared.

"Gee, I hope I look good." Cassie prided.

"You look great, Cass," Roxy said.

"I don't care about guys," Tecna added.

"Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva?" Musa interrogated.

"I want to look magnificent for the ceremony." Tecna rebuked.

"Guys, what about me?" Bloom asked, looking herself over.

"And me," added Roxy.

"No problem!" Stella bemused, "There's a solution to everything and in this case, it's called 'shopping'!"

* * *

The girls went to various stores around Magix to help Bloom and Roxy pick out dresses. It took the third store before they all could agree on dresses. Bloom appeared from the dressing room with a blue dress while Roxy emerged with a lime green one.

"How do we look?" Bloom asked.

The girls nodded in approval.

"They're too expensive," Roxy said, looking at her dress's price tag.

"I'll pay for them." Stella offered.

"You might offend them, Stella," Flora stated.

The girls decided to leave the store without the dresses and with an upset Bloom and Roxy.

"Now what?" Bloom asked.

"It's getting late. We've got to be getting back." Cassie deduced.

"Are you going to be OK?" Reye asked from Cassie's arms.

"I'll find something. Don't worry." Bloom reassured as the others left, "I hope."

The other Winx girls got ready for the party as Bloom and Roxy shopped at a store with a sale to look for the perfect dress.

* * *

At Cloud Tower, Ms. Griffin was reviewing a plan submitted by the Trix.

"I've received many suggestions but none more disgusting than yours. In other words, it's perfect! Well done, you three. Great start to the year." The teacher praised.

"Thanks, professor." Icy smiled wickedly.

"Now, please don't disappoint me," Griffin warned.

"We'll get right to work, ma'am," Darcy said.

* * *

Bloom and Roxy returned to their dorm in a rush as they hurried to put the final touches on their dresses.

"This dress is way too long. I need a pair of scissors." Bloom set her dress down on her bed as she rummaged the drawers for scissors.

Roxy sat on her bed and watched her roommate.

"Why don't you try out your magic?" Roxy proposed as Kiko nibbled on the hem.

"I'll try." Bloom concentrated fire magic into her fingers and used it as a laser to cut her dress, "It works."

Bloom then heard noises from the window. When she left to check on the commotion, a small fire from her spell started to burn where she cut her dress.

"Bloom!" Roxy screamed as Artu barked frantically.

"What?" Bloom turned to see smoke and the fire she started, "Oh no!"

Kiko panicked as Roxy turned to her Digimon, "Spike, Cole, put it out." She pleaded.

"Bubble Blow!" Both In-Training Digimon spat acid bubbles that extinguished the flames.

"What a disaster! If only I had some scissors." Bloom sighed.

"You go look for a pair, I'll get ready for the party," Roxy told her.

* * *

As the Red Fountain guests arrived for the party, the Trix walked through an underground tunnel.

"Hey, this is it!" Icy exclaimed, "These tunnels have been abandoned for centuries. Back then they connected the three schools and were used in emergencies."

Darcy looked at a map, "The entrance to Alfea is straight ahead."

"Then let the fun begin!" Icy chuckled evilly.

* * *

Bloom walked through the halls with Cole looking for a pair of scissors.

"This is ridiculous! How hard can it be to find a simple pair of scissors?" Bloom groaned, opening the door to the underground tunnels.

"Now which way do we go?" Darcy's voice could be heard.

Cole gasped and latched onto Bloom's neck, "I recognize those voices."

Bloom quickly ran up the stairs before the Trix could shine their flashlights on her. The Trix moved further down the hall until they noticed the light green treasure chest.

"Look, the Red Fountain code of arms." Icy whispered.

"I wonder what those fools are gonna give the fairies," Stormy said.

"Doesn't matter," Darcy held up her black Digivice, "Time to summon one of the most disgusting monsters ever captured by Cloud Towers!"

A putrid, green light consumed the locked box as it began to gurgle and shake.

"Oh no!" Bloom gasped softly.

"Well done, sister." Icy praised, "Now, let's get out of here." She created a wall that the Trix used to pass through to the outside of the building.

* * *

Bloom and Cole hurried to where the party was to find her friends. As she snuck towards them, she bumped into Sky.

"Ow! Sorry, Sky." Bloom apologized, standing up straight.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Sky asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, thanks, gotta go!" Bloom quickly made her way to her friends leaving Sky flabbergasted.

"Girls, hey!" She called, waving at them.

"There you are," Stella said.

"We were starting to worry about you." Tecna followed.

"What took you so long?" Flora asked.

Bloom led the Winx into the hallway, "This is an emergency, the witches are here."

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain," Cole explained from Bloom's shoulder.

"What did they do?" Musa asked.

A chorus of screams was heard from the room. The girls turned to see a hoard of Digimon resembling green sludge with eyeballs.

"Eww! What are those things?" Stella asked, pinching her nose in disgust.

"Those are Numemon, foul-smelling mollusk Digimon that throw their own excrement." Tecna evaluated looking at their information on her Digivice.

"Excrement?" Bloom wondered.

In the room, one of the Numemon tossed some poop at the partygoers. It missed them and landed on the wall by Bloom and the others.

"Poop," Tecna confirmed.

"Gross!" Stella screeched, "That's it! I'm not letting these disgusting slimeballs ruin my dress. Girls, call the 'mons and transform!"

"Right!" Five of the Winx girls and the fairies in the party held up their devices, "Magic Charmix!" They all called out as they transformed.

"Soul Charge!" All of the In-Training level Digimon except Cole and Spike evolved as they all stared down the intruders.

"It's Party Time!" The head Numemon announced.

Roxy and Spike joined Bloom and Cole. Roxy wore a green lace trim dress with pink cat ears on her head.

"We have to find those witches." She told Bloom.

"Let's go!" Bloom agreed as the four went in search of the Trix.

* * *

In the hall, where the party was previously taking place, the fairies cast various spells and the magicians used their weapons to take down the ever-growing ensemble of Numemon. One of them sprayed a noxious fume from its mouth, knocking Yuki the Salamon out cold, dragging her from the room while everyone was distracted.

* * *

The Numemon took Yuki to the Trix outside.

"Good work, Numemon." Icy praised, creating a frozen, magic bubble around the puppy Digimon making it float beside her.

"Did I do good, your hideousness?" The Numemon grinned a crooked smile.

Icy growled, "Yes, but that's all you're good for. Ta-ta," She encased the virus Digimon in a block of ice before destroying him.

"Now, that we finally have the ring, we can give it to the boss," Darcy said.

"Let her go!" Bloom hollered.

The Trix turned to see Bloom with Roxy, Cole, and Spike.

"Not these pathetic sprites again!" Stormy roared.

"Bubble Blow!" Cole and Spike released some acid bubbles towards the witches who brushed them off with ease.

"Well, this isn't good." Cole gulped.

"Ditto," Spike chuckled nervously.

Icy solidified the ground around them. Bloom and Roxy picked up their partners and jumped away from the ice. Darcy then stomped on the ground, cracking the earth and knocking Roxy to the ground.

"Roxy!" Spike cried.

Stormy summoned a twister aimed at Bloom who falls into the crack, gripping the edge.

"Bloom!" Cole looked down the hole at his partner helplessly.

"Time to finish you weaklings off," Icy promised as magic glowed in her hands.

"No! You won't hurt them." Bloom tightly bit her lip as her and Roxy's Digivice lit up.

Not only did Bloom finally transform into her cyan colored fairy outfit with clear wings but Cole and Spike evolved. Cole became a little orange dinosaur as Spike changed into a yellow bi-pedal lizard with a white-furred, blue striped pelt covering his body.

* * *

"Poison Ivy!" Yuri's vines wrapped around a few of the Numemon.

"Diamond Storm!" Reye's sharp leaves incinerated them.

"Sing a Song!" Mimi emitted a harmonic melody that stunned some Numemon.

"Super Shocker!" Zenon vibrated her wings to unleash lightning which struck the stunned green enemies.

The remaining Numemon were eradicated by Headmistress Faragonda.

"Now, what could have caused this chaos?" She asked.

"The witches from Cloud Tower, the Trix," Cassie told her.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" Stella asked worriedly.

"Bloom and Roxy are missing as well," Tecna said.

"Maybe they're in trouble. Come on, girls." Musa led the Winx to where the Trix were.

"Girls!" Ms. Faragonda tried to call the girls back but to no avail.

* * *

"You did it, Bloom, you transformed!" Cole clapped his new hands as his partner rose from the crack.

"You guys did too." Bloom referred to him and Spike.

"Big deal!" Darcy hissed, "Vertigo!" She cast a hypnotic spell, causing Bloom to become confused.

She then realized fairies have wings and flies into the air, holding both Digimon under her arms.

"Ice Prism!" Icy summoned some ice crystals against Bloom as the redhead dodged them all, "Frostbites!" A blast of ice shot from a crystal at Bloom.

As she descended to the ground, Cole slashed the ice bubble Yuki was contained in, catching the tan puppy in his arms. Spike grazed Icy's arm, canceling out her cold spell.

"That's it!" Icy prepared to use a spell to finish them off but the other Winx members arrived.

"Icy, time to bail," Darcy said.

"Ugh, we should have just left after getting the mutt," Stormy noted.

The trio of witches then teleported away.

"Bloom, are you OK?" Flora asked as Cassie helped Roxy stand up.

"You transformed!" Roxy gasped.

"I did, but did you see Spike?" Bloom smiled, reverting back to normal.

"Roxy, you're OK!" Spike wrapped his arms around her.

"Spike, you look amazing." Roxy praised as the Rookie smiled widely.

"Stella!" Yuki jumped into the blonde's embrace.

"I'm so glad you're OK." Stella hugged her.

"Those nasty witches were after my ring again but Cole saved me." She smiled lovingly at Cole who blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why are the Trix always after her ring, Stella?" Musa asked.

"Beats me, Yuki's ring probably contains some powerful magic." Stella shrugged, "But enough of that, let's resume the party."

"Yeah!" The group celebrated.

* * *

The Winx, minus Bloom, returned to a clean party room as the Red Fountain boys gave some yellow eggs as gifts to the fairies.

"Here, Cass," Orion handed the brunette one. When she opened it, a group of glowing butterflies filled the room.

"Wow! They're beautiful." Cassie looked up at them.

"I know." Orion beamed, "Good to see you again."

The two magical beings smiled at each other.

Bloom then arrived minutes later wearing a light blue two-piece outfit with long, flowing blue strings at length with the pencil skirt she wore.

Prince Sky approached her, asking her to dance with him to which she accepted.

The other Winx danced with the Specialists, Stella danced with Brandon and Cassie danced with Orion as Timmy hung out with Tecna. Roxy and Flora mingled with their Digimon along with Cole, Yuki, Zenon, Reye, and Mimi in their Rookie forms.

"So, Sky, where are your Digimon?" Bloom asked.

"Red Fountain needed protecting, so they volunteered to stay behind." Sky said, twirling her softly.

The two laughed, enjoying one another's company as the room filled with laughter and happiness.

* * *

At Cloud Tower, the Trix were in the dorm reviewing their latest failure.

"Mistress Darcy," A voice said, its carrier approaching the witch with golden brown hair.

She and the other Trix glanced down at the reptilian Digimon donning kendo attire holding a stick.

"The master needs that Holy Ring." It said in a childish tone.

"We know, Kotemon." Darcy rolled her eyes, turning to the window, "We know."

 **To be continued...**

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Iginio Straffi, Rai Fiction, and Rainbow S.r.l and Digimon is owned by Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, Toei Animation. Cassiopeia and Orion are owned by my friend CyberChick135/DemiGirl21.


End file.
